A Day To Hope
by Xerizzelles
Summary: What ever happened at the beach between Mick and Beth' Hint' It involves stripping down to bathing suits...This is a SongFic and Missing Scene for all you MickBeth lovers! Song used: "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


**A/N**: I do not own Moonlight or any of the characters. If I did, I'd make sure we would find out what happened after Mick close the door... Anyway, back to reality. I wrote this story after seeing episode 13 "Fated to Pretend". I always felt the beach scene was not shown enough, so I decided to fill it in. MISSING SCENE and SONGFIC. Reviews would be awesome!!

* * *

The sun shined so brightly overhead that Mick had to squint his eyes. He was still getting used to the sun, but wanted to soak up as much of it before he turned back. He noticed that the day was clear. No clouds in the sky what so ever. The sand between his toes felt amazingly warm as he walked along the beach. He combed through the many families and children enjoying the sun as well, when he noticed a beautiful blond sitting on a blanket, unpacking a large picnic basket. She seemed too focused to notice him as he walked up. When she looked up at him her expression immediately changed.

"Hi." Beth smiled at him.

Mick began buttoning up his shirt as he replied. "Quite a spread."

"Well, I realized I had no idea what you liked, so I got a bit of everything."

He lays down on the blanket and scanned the set up. "Looks great," he grinned up at her. "_you_ look great."

"So do you. Mortality suits you." She returned.

"Well thank you. I forgot how long it takes to heal up though." He pointed at his cuts on his face.

Beth examined the cuts. "Wow. Will they scar?"

"I hadn't actually thought about that. I might need to find myself a good plastic surgeon." he grabs a strawberry. "Lucky we live in L.A. right." he smiles before biting in to it.

Beth beams, "It's good to see you so happy. It's like a whole new you."

"No. This is the old me from when I was still human."

She looks into his eyes. "How long will it last, until you turn back?"

"I don't know, six months maybe, maybe less. But I'm making everyday count. I don't want to have any regrets." he looks form the sand to her face. "I'm really glad you called."

She looks down at her hands before speaking. "I wanted you to know I don't blame you for Josh's death. I should have never asked you to turn him into a vampire. He wouldn't have wanted that." She felt so bad for blaming Mick, that she had wanted to tell him. She was glad to get it off 

her chest.

Mick looked at her for a brief second and then glanced at her hands. "At the funeral, you were wearing his ring."

"Yes--yes I was," she hesitated before she continued, ringing her hands. "But, um. . . I realized that even if he had proposed to me, I wouldn't have been able to say yes."

Mick's eyebrows came together. "Why?"

"There is someone else. There has been for awhile. I care about him a lot. And," she flips her hair as she turns her head to look at him. "I think it's time he's figured out what he's gonna do about it." Her eyes glued to his as she finished. She grins at him and he nods before smiling back. He looks down to the food and grabs another strawberry. They are quiet for a moment and Mick decides it's his move.

"Hey, do you want to go test the water?"

Beth smiles. "I'd like that."

They get up and head down to the shore. Mick hesitantly dips his toes into the low tide. "The water is **so** cold!" he says as he moves away from the water. "Well, colder than I remember anyway."

Beth giggles and buries her feet into the sand as a small wave comes in. "How long has it been since you've been to the beach?"

"Too long." Mick smiles and stands next to her and buries his feet as well. He looks out at the ocean and closes his eyes to feel the rush of the sea air hit his face.

Beth grins at the sight of his face. He's so relaxed--so human. He's waited to feel human again for so long. Watching him enjoy something that she takes for granted makes her feel extremely overjoyed for him that she can do nothing but relax too.

Suddenly, a large wave crashes down on the shore nearly knocking over Beth, but Mick grabs onto her. The waves soak their clothes from the waist down as Beth lets out an excited scream. Mick laughs at her reaction as the wave goes back in. He releases her and heads back to their area. Beth's smile vanishes after the loss of his embrace and she quickly catches up with him.

Mick picks up Beth's towel and wraps it around her. She blushes, not used to so much close contact with him. She looks down to see his jeans soaking wet and covered with sand.

"Ah Mick, your jeans. Too bad you don't have some board shorts or something to change into."

"Yeah, it's my fault. I bought some swimming trunks to wear but I wasn't sure if we were 

going to go in the water or not." He tried to keep a straight face, but somehow Beth knew better.

"Really, if I didn't know any better Mick St. John, I'd say you were too embarrassed to wear these said swimming trunks." She was enjoying teasing him, especially when he was so vulnerable.

"No I am not! I'll go put them on right now. They're in my car. But I don't see you wearing a bathing suit. I think we both know who is more embarrassed here." He stood up; looking down at Beth with the biggest smirk she had ever seen on his face. Her face lit up and she challenged him back.

"Okay, how about this. If you go change into your suit, I will change into mine." She looked him in the eyes. They both knew this was silly and yet, flirty. This was definitely gonna be a day to remember.

Mick nodded and smiled. "Fine. You're on." Then he turned and walked off to his car. Beth waits until she can't see him anymore to remove her sweater and summer dress. She had worn her suit underneath just in case she did go in the water, but was shy to have Mick seeing her like that. But then again, she had wanted to see him. It was only fair. She double checked her suit to make sure there was no unnecessary exposure and wrapped her towel over her. She grabs a strawberry and as she gets ready to take a bite, someone catches her eye.

Mick appeared from the parking lot wearing nothing but a pair of blue board shorts that hung loosely on his abdomen. His well-defined chest looked rock-solid and his large muscles in his arms flexed slightly as he strutted through the sand. She knew he was strong, but damn! He looked way yummier than the strawberry that was now squished in her hand; she threw it in a bag and wiped her hands.

"See, I'm not embarrassed because **_I'm_ **not the one still wrapped in a towel." He looked down at her smiling. He saw her reaction to him in his suit and wondered if his would be similar to her's. Beth stands up and reluctantly removes the towel. Her eyes locked with his.

Seeing Beth in that suit was almost too much for him. She was beautiful. Her curvy hourglass shape was adorned with a blood red triangle bikini top and matching string bottoms. Her suit hugged all the right places without making her look trashy. She was so not the little 4-year-old girl he rescued twenty-three years ago. She was perfect, blushing red and standing awkwardly. He wanted to be close to her that very second, but the slightly uncomfortable look on her face told him otherwise. Instead, he held out his hand.

"Hey, let's go back down to the water. C'mon." He smiled when she grabbed his hand as he led her down the beach. She dipped her feet in the water. She needed to relax. She took a deep breath and began.

"So, you never did tell me exactly how you became human. And how did you get those cuts on you face?" She had wondered since she saw him limping at Josh's funeral. He went a little farther out into the water and she followed. He held out his arm so she wouldn't fall down. They 

were waist deep when he began.

"Well, after you left my apartment the other day, Coraline told me that she had been experimenting with the cure. Apparently she was trying to make it permanent. Then she apologized for turning me and gave me the cure to make it up to me." He was watching some surfers paddling out, trying to catch a wave.

"So the cure does exist. . . How was she making it? Can she get more?" Beth went into reporter-mode. One of the many things Mick liked about her.

"She doesn't know how to make it because she stole it from a vampire named Lance. Then she told me about a royal bloodline between Louis XVI and seven brothers that used the cure during the Reign of Terror to hide from humans." He paused. "Only she forgot to mention that she was a part of the bloodline too." Mick turned to her noticing the very odd face she had made. He knew Beth still felt uncomfortable around Coraline and she had every right to since his ex-wife, Coraline kidnapped her as a child. Mick touched her arm. "Lance took her, so we won't be seeing her for a while." He assured her.

She gave a half smile and then looked up at him."But that doesn't explain these." She reached out to his face, but then withdrew.

"Oh, after she gave me the cure, Lance and some other vamp attacked us. I was turning human so I basically got my ass kicked." He paused to see worried eyes on a smiling face. "But it feels great being human. I know I have to make the most out of this borrowed time. I just wish..." He stopped talking because he couldn't say the words he wanted to say. Being able to be this close with Beth felt amazing, but it would not be worth it if he changed back so soon.

Beth touched his shoulder. Somehow she knew what he was thinking. She wanted to be with him more now than ever and knew that time was all that was given to them. She wasn't going to waste it either. "Hey let's go eat. I made some sandwiches." He smiled and they headed back to their area and picked up their towels.

Mick opened a bag of potato chips and Beth pulled out the sandwiches. She even brought wine and poured them each a glass. They drank and laughed for a while as Mick helped himself to another sandwich. Beth noticed he had mustard on his face and giggled before she handed him some napkins. He took them and wiped his face. "Thank you." he said with a mouthful of bread. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. It's been so long since I've tasted food. I can't seem to help myself. The first night, I ordered food from four different places." They laughed as Beth pulls out a small container.

"Again, I didn't know what you liked and I bake when I'm upset . . . so I made some cookies." She opened the container to reveal the little morsels. Mick's eyes bulge with excitement.

"Okay, Beth. This is why I keep you around." He teased. He grabbed one and took a bite."Ummm. These are delicious!" She laughs and takes one herself.  


"Thanks. I was never much of a cook, but I do love to bake." She confessed. She adored Mick's reaction to the cookies and wished he could enjoy them with her forever.

"Josef who? Beth Turner, _you_ are my new best friend." He joked and took another cookie.

"Always." She said back. She noticed the sun sinking lower and asked "Do you want to go take a walk down the pier?"

"Sure. What are we waiting for?" He got up and put on his long sleeve white shirt. Then, they walked along the shore. They remained quiet until they reached the pier. Beth leaned herself on the railing and Mick stood next to her gazing from kids playing in the sand and back to Beth's face.

"So... How have you been holding up?" Mick asked. Truthfully, he had stopped himself several times from knocking on her door. He knew she needed some time, but when she called him, he could hardly believe it. For the past week, all he wanted to do was to comfort her.

She turned to the orange sun that was now setting. The week had been hard for her. She loved Josh, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she would break it off. She had forced herself to blame Mick for Josh's death when really; she blamed him to cover up her own guilt for not loving Josh anymore. It took a few days to realize that Mick was the man she really wanted to be with. But she was still so confused.

"I'm doing better. I've made a photo album of us to remember the good times, you know. I figured he will always hold a place in my heart, but I realized that I wanted to start over... with someone else." She looked at Mick and he held her eyes. He stayed silent for a moment deciding how to continue.

"Well, I guess we're both staring over now. Hi, I'm Mick St. John, and at the moment, a very human Private Investigator at your service." He smiled and bowed. He extended his hand out to her. Beth laughs and shakes it. "Beth Turner. Also a very human Buzzwire reporter. Likewise." She laughs.

"Thanks again for inviting me here today, Beth. I really missed you." Mick admitted and placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her own over it.

"You're welcome. I just knew I had to get out and talk to someone. Maureen insisted I take off a few days and I've already gone crazy. I actually can't wait to go back to work."

"Well you know you can always give me a call. I don't bite remember." He smiled showing his teeth as Beth chuckled.

"Oh really?" Her eyebrows shot up in a playful manner and then she calmed. "I know, you're always there for me. You're my guardian angel."

"Okay, okay. Just don't go spreading it around, especially to Josef. He would tease me forever. And I do mean forever." They laughed until a strong breeze swept by them causing Beth to shiver. She was still in her bathing suit. Mick shrugged off his shirt and gave it to Beth. She took it and pulled her small arms though, rolling up the sleeves so she could use her hands. As she buttoned up the front, she noticed Mick staring at her. She deliberately stopped, leaving three buttons open revealing part of her red bikini. Mick looked at her face and realized he had been caught. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling.

"Ah Mick, were you just checking me out?" She asked trying to keep a serious face.

"I wouldn't say checking you out. Just admiring you. That shirt looks very good on you."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." She threw back and turned back to still setting sun as if saying goodbye. She had always loved to watch the sun set. Mick stood parallel to her watching it too. He could definitely get used to this.

"What's your favorite part about being human?" She asked, still gazing at the sun.

"I don't know, everything. Tasting food again. Feeling the sun, watching it set, knowing I get to be out in it again tomorrow. Knowing I can go home and not sleep in a freezer." He smiled remembering waking up with pillows and blankets.

"What are you sleeping in then? I thought you didn't have a bed?" She questioned. It's been what--six days since he turned human. He should have himself somewhere comfortable to sleep while he gets to.

"My couch. Now that I think about it, I should probably get a bed, huh?"

"I should think so when one of the best things about being human is sleeping in a big, soft bed all day. Or relaxing in a nice, hot bubble bath." She exclaims as if she is about to sink into one that very moment.

"A bath eh? Too bad I don't have one. Just my shower-" Before he could say anything else. Beth blurted out, "Showers are fun too."

Mick started to feel a little uncomfortable when he recalls her incident with the Black Crystal drug (that Josef still didn't know about and would never find out) and how he had to sober her up in his shower. He had to stop himself from picturing it again, but all she was wearing was her bikini and his shirt. Oh boy, not again! He couldn't blame her, but he had noticed how she kept trying to lean on him. But what could he do, he wanted to hold her in his arms for hours. Keep yourself together St. John! He turned back to her to see her staring out into the ocean as if she was searching for something.

Beth had said the shower comment on purpose to see what kind of reaction she could get out of him. He seemed to be hesitating, Beth had wondered what he was thinking. Does he want me as much as I want him? The last couple months had taken a toll on her heart. Part of her wanted 

to fling herself at him, but his stupid I-hate-myself-because-I'm-a-vampire thing always got in the way. He told her the cure could last for months. Maybe now he'll let his guard down and give in to his wants instead of his resistance. A girl could hope. Besides, if that doesn't work she still had some Black Crystal stashed in her underwear drawer. . .

They both seemed lost in their thoughts for a few minutes until they realized it was twilight. Neither wanting the day to end, reluctantly came back to reality. Mick smiled down at Beth and held out his arm. "It's getting late. Shall we?" Beth nodded and interlocked her arm with his as they walked back down the pier.

They arrived back to their area and Mick helped her pack up her things. She remembered that she was still wearing Mick's shirt and unwillingly removed it. She had loved to smell of it. It wasn't of any type of collogue, but the very scent of Mick. She handed him the shirt and he shook his head.

"No, keep it. It's windy." He smiled, knowing she wanted to keep it. He had noticed earlier, how she kept smelling it. She smiled briefly, but then became worried. "But, I have my sweater and dress to put on. You need it more. Besides, your human now. You should be warm." She pushed it on him in a very insisting manner. He had wanted her to keep it, but when he felt the wind on his bare back, he knew she was right.

"Okay, fine. I'll take it, but only because you said so, Miss Pushy." He laughed as he pulled his arms through the sleeves. Beth threw him a look and playfully hit him. "Hey! That's not my fault you're not used to it already." Beth wasn't going to lie, she knew she could be pushy, especially when she wanted something.

She found her sweater and dress on her blanket and bent to get them. Mick didn't intentionally try to look. He turned to ask Beth where she had parked her car when he saw her body sway as she pulled her dress on. She bent down again to grab her sweater and Mick couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. She was a number 11 on a 1-10 scale. This was the second time he checked her out today. He felt somewhat guilty for doing so, but he had denied himself the pleasure of a woman for so long he was going insane. He pretended to be picking up the food basket when she turned around.

She blushed slightly and picked up the blanket and her towel bag. They walked to her car and Mick immediately put her things in the trunk before she could even help. He opened her door for her and she waited before entering. She just didn't want this day to end. She was about to get into the car when Mick spoke.

"Thank you for calling me. I had a really great time. We should do this again sometime." He smiled in the most genuine way. He was amazed how fast the day had gone by. It was just too easy to lose himself when we was with Beth.

She beamed also. "You can count on it." She looked him deep in his hazel eyes with the same feeling she had when she had kissed him in the parking lot months ago. She moved forward and wrapped her small arms around him and he held his at her waist. They held on to each other for a 

long moment until Mick rubbed her back to make her release. Their connection just seemed to be getting stronger every time they were together. She smiled up at him and stepped into her car. "Bye, Mick. I'll call you."

He nodded. "Bye, Beth." He closed her car door and stepped back so she could pull out of her spot. She waves to him once more and drives away.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to spend every day of his mortal life with her. He knew he couldn't waste anymore of his human time and thought about possibly inviting Beth to dinner at his apartment. He just had to figure out how to use the oven. He walked to his car and got in. He turned on the radio to a random station and started his car. He turned down PCH and headed home. He was lost in thought when the current song caught his attention.

''When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Mick couldn't help but feel connected to the song. He had been Beth's guardian angel for years. He would always be, now, and forever. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was in love with her. He would do anything for her as long as she was safe. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be with her for eternity. Not even to become human again because without Beth, there was no point to anything. She was his world now. He realized that he had to find a way for them to be together. One thing that he had learned from Beth was there is always hope. And he wasn't about to give up on his newly founded faith.

Beth had left the beach on Cloud 9. Their day at the beach had been just what she needed. Mick's presence could have been enough for forever. But she knew after hugging him that no matter what he said, he truly cared for her. She couldn't help but smiled on the way home, pinching herself in disbelief. Mick had made her feel so alive. He had shown her many new things that gave a new meaning to life. Now that he was mortal, she felt it was her turn to show him the human world again. Beth thought about calling him tomorrow to help him find a bed. It was obvious he needed one, and who knows? He might need it for other **obvious** reasons as well... Okay Beth, stop thinking ahead of yourself. She sighed and turned on her radio. She clicked through the stations, but stopped suddenly when a song she had never heard before was playing.

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  


I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"

Beth couldn't believe her ears. She had listened to the lyrics, trying to convince herself that the words were not coming out if Mick's mouth. It was almost as strange as reading Sarah's diary and realizing her true feelings for Mick. She was in **love** with him. He was the reason she always felt safe, because he had been there for her. She was tired of this together-but-not-together relationship they had. She was sure Mick's heart was aching just as bad as her's. But, she had made the last move. If they were ever going to get anywhere, Mick had to make the next move. Now, all she had to do was wait and hope that he would do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

_Your Guardian Angel_  
by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  


I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

Thank you for reading, If you like this, **please** leave a review so I know if I should continue writing. **If you enjoyed this piece, I am writing a sequel called That's What You Get. A few chapters are already up so feel free to check it out! : )**_  
_


End file.
